creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Recording
Rumor has it, if you take a picture, you capture someone's soul inside a picture. But, what if you record the voice of someone? This journal and cassette tape was recovered from a man who died a rather different way. His eye sockets had deep dark holes, and his jaw seemed to be broken so the mouth was left wide open. He also had a strange mark on his arm as if someone had scratched him. June 18, 2009 Dear journal, I just bought a tape recorder from a local pawn shop, as well as some blank tapes! I'm excited, since I'm heading over to my friend's house tomorrow, since he said it's haunted. I'll test it out now to make sure it works properly! That's strange... for whatever reason, it won't work. I hit the record button but it didn't do anything. It just unclicked as if the tape had something on it already. This is the only tape out of the three that does this. I tried hitting play but nothing could be heard. Not even breathing. Oh well! I'd better head to bed, since it's late! June 19, 2009 Dear journal, I took another listen to those tapes, and it turns out they have something on them! A voice...humming! It sounds like a girl humming! It doesn't sound familiar... it just sounds like she's very happy over something. Well, I need to go to the store and do some other things for today. Work called and said I'm fired. Great... well, I'd better take this tape out, since I don't want anything else to get on it. June 20 (19?) 2009 Dear journal, It's considered the 20th, since it's 1 AM now. I got woken up by some sort of sound coming from somewhere in my room. I figured out then it was from my tape recorder, with the tape somehow back in it. I guess I must have put it back in after I wanted to listen to it once more. Can't believe I got scared of that... back to bed. June 20, 2009 Dear journal, I started my oh-so-wonderful job-free day off with a shower. I felt like I was being watched. I checked around and found nothing. I looked for moving shadows, my own reflection in the mirror to change, as well as everything else you normally see in horror movies. But, I guess it was just me being nervous. Then again... there was something weird that happened after I stepped out of the shower. There was a girl's giggle. I'm sure I'm just getting myself all worked up over nothing! But still... June 21, 2009 Dear journal, Things are getting really messed up... and I mean super messed up... I'm seeing shadows running back and forth in my hallway, I found some sort of red liquid on my kitchen counter, and I'm even starting to hear some little girl's voice without the tape even being in the recorder! I swear I can hear her say, "1, 2, I'm coming for you..." as if it's some sort of game! June 22, 2009 I found my journal! I can hear her in the hall way! It's so dark... I cant see anything... I hear someone breathing! No, it's me... I don't know how I'm going to get out of this, but I know one thing's for sure... I have to destroy this ta- The journal page was cut off, and a pencil stroke goes down from where the P was about to be written. Under it is a sunflower that looks like it's been drawn by a young child. Category:Diary/Journal Category:Ghosts Category:Items/Objects Category:Photography